The 'Fading Trilogy Book 3: Fading Shadows
by Babetteisawesome
Summary: Babette thought she was safe, but the chaos is just beginning. When a young girl with a secret comes to the castle, Babette realises just how special the little girl is. Of course, a person would have to be special to have countless Zemya and the evil Jacquleine Roux after them. In this gripping final, Babette, and her personal feelings, are in more danger then ever before.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast or any of its characters. **

**I _do_ own**** my OCs Jacqueline and Sophie AND this plot. **

**Enjoy and please review!**

….

_Chapter 1_

The thin blanket of snow crunched under Babette's shoes as she stepped out of the castle and into the grounds. The chilly air hit her at an alarming rate, but she hardly noticed, and the young woman continued down the snow covered path. It was not that she did not notice, but she simply had other things on her mind then the cold. She shook her head "_Mon Dieu_…" she thought "_I must be more distracted then I first thought_." Then again, she had perfect reason to be. Five weeks before, she had received a letter from her sister whom she thought she had left to die, explaining that she was still alive.

Reaching into the pocket of her apron, Babette produced the letter, which had been crunched many times by her own hand, causing the words to be crinkled beyond recognition. The final words of that letter still floated in the young woman's mind '_I will be looking forward to our next meeting_'. Such simple words, yet to the maid they brought with them so much. They were phrased as words of sincere politeness, however they were anything but. Instead, they were meant to taunt and frighten Babette…and they certainly had. Ever since the letter was sent she had waited, on her ultimate guard, ready to protect anyone necessary from the threat of her sister. Yet, that threat had never come, which only succeeding in causing her to tense further.

She had told no one of Jacqueline's letter, not wishing to worry anyone just after life had returned to normal for them. However, Lumiere, always seeming to know when something was wrong with her, appeared suspicious of her claims that she was 'perfectly alright'.

Lumiere.

He was the other reason that the young maid had been quiet and thoughtful. Ever since her return to the castle, Babette had been having conflicted feelings towards the Frenchman. No matter how much she tried to stop it, the young woman always found her heart fluttering when he would call her 'cheri' or compliment her. Babette had decided to ignore him completely, since there was no possible way she could love another ever again…yet she found doing so very difficult. He was kind, amusing and such a gentleman, as well as being very charming towards her. Of course, the maid remembered their earlier romantic entanglement, where Lumiere had actually been, as well as her suitor, her lover.

All of a sudden, the voice of the man himself came from behind her "Babette, there you are!" he called. She whirled around to him and could not suppress a smile as he quickened his pace towards her. The Frenchman was soon beside her and walking with her, and he commented "I have been looking for you cheri."

"I see" she answered, not meeting his gaze. Her heart had fluttered again after the use of the affectionate name, but she refused to let it show.

All of a sudden, her vampire sense of smell caught something in the air…a human. Now, this alone was not uncommon, but what _was_, was the fact that the human was unfamiliar. She turned to source of the person's scent, and gasped at the sight before her. A figure, clearly that of a teenage child, lay limply in the snow. Babette ran over with the use of her superhuman speed, and Lumiere followed at his human pace.

Kneeling gracefully next to her, Babette gently picked her up and stared at the small, weak girl in her arms. She looked about 13, with long, beautiful golden blonde hair that cascaded down her back, and framed her delicate face. The little girl was slim and pale skinned, and her ankle-length gown was made of soft material, and was torn and tattered in many places. Her feet were enclosed in brown knee high boots that were laced with back ribbon, which was tattered slightly.

Turning to Lumiere, Babette said, face filled with worry "We need to get her inside."

Once that was done, the girl was laid on the maid's bed, enclosed in a thick, warm blanket. Babette stayed near her, and her worry subsided when she saw the colour rush to the girl's face and suddenly decided to try something. She had never attempted to read the aura of another person before, but thought that if she would try with anyone, it would be the girl, so she would be calmer when she awoke. Pushing her mental boundaries, Babette attempted to touch the aura of the teenage girl. A warm aura entered her vision but, to her astonishment and fear, it was laced with darkness, but only very lightly. Her aura swirled with several emotions: fear, confusion, relief, concern and anger. This caused many questions to surface for Babette. Why was her aura like that? Why was she aware of her surrounding and location, even while still awakening from unconsciousness? Babette had an idea why this was, but still wasn't sure if it was correct. She hadn't encountered one of _them _in years.

All of a sudden, she was brought from the aura by her own subconscious, which had warned her that the girl was waking. Babette, attempting to seem normal, waited patiently as the young girl opened her dark green eyes and looked around. Smiling, the maid said quietly "Bonjur. I found you in the snow and thought it best if you were brought in here. Je'mappelle Babette, sorry if I frightened you."

The teenager smiled, her gaze resting on the young woman, and spoke. Her English accent was dainty and pronounced, although she certainly sounded her age "Hello…I'm Sophie" she replied.

Babette noticed that, as the young girl looked her over quickly and discreetly, that the teenager displayed something quite unusal, but something she had definitely heard about.

Perhaps it was just a trick of the light, but she could have sworn that she saw Sophie's irises turn silver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou Nimara and The Electric Phantom for your reviews! Sorry this is short, but I've been having writers block. **

….

_Chapter 2_

Babette sat in the library, facing one of the large windows, deep in thought. Sophie was only a girl, that was true, but she most certainly wasn't human. There was no possible way that she could be considering the signs she had displayed, and this worried the young woman. Creatures like Sophie were very important and had powers beyond even a Zemya, although it came with a side-effect. They had a darkness inside of them that caused them to be enraged at even the slightest thing on occasion, and very few that were as young as Sophie had the self control necessary to avoid harming someone when in that state.

Babette stood from the chair and neared the window, enabling her to look out upon the snowy garden. Sophie was there enjoying the snow with Lumiere as her supervisor, although he did always join in with her games. However, this was to be expected from Lumiere. Sophie had been introduced to the castle inhabitants once she had awoken and understood her surroundings, and everyone had instantly fell for her, and even Cogsworth's stern expression had seemed to lessen. Babette knew she needed not to worry about that, because she knew that everyone had merely had sympathy for Sophie, for she had read their auras. It had been offered to the young girl by Belle and Adam that she should stay as long as she needs, and she had not objected.

Babette kept a very close eye on Sophie, her unease and concern acting immediately. She had noticed that the teenager had looked at her guardedly when Babette seemed to be the only one who was slightly uncomfortable with her. This had clearly caused Sophie to regard the woman with more suspicion then she had before, which in turn, made Babette raise her guard. Things clearly would not go between them.

Lumiere meanwhile, was rather enjoying himself as he entertained the teenage girl. He would tell her tales (about the Enchantment no less, which he would pretend was just an amusing story), and Sophie would listen intently and comment along the way. Strangely, when mention of the Enchantress came up, Sophie grew somewhat defensive "Not all of them are evil…" she said "Some are good and lovely."

"No, no cheri, I was not saying that the Enchantress was evil, I personally believe she had a right to curse the Master" answered Lumiere hastily. Then, he added "After all, he was…"

"Spoilt, selfish and unkind" finished the girl. She quickly continued after receiving a look from Lumiere "I have heard versions of this story before, from the villagers."

The Frenchman smiled "Ah, but those stories are not the truth mademoiselle. Allow me to tell you the true story" he said. Then, he launched into the tale of the Enchantment and the eventual spell break from where he had left off, pretending that it was all a story he had made up.

Sophie listened closely, entertained by the story that she knew was anything but made-up. She had heard about it, but never in any real detail, so she was genuinely interested in what the kind man had to say.

After the story was completed, Sophie smiled at Lumiere "Thankyou Mr. Lumiere" she said.

He laughed kindly "It is alright, and you do not have to keep calling me that" he replied.

"It is a habit" answered the teenager. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a woman standing near the library window, watching them. She knew that woman's name. It was the same person who had first greeted her when she had awoke in the castle…Babette. Sophie knew that there was something strange about her, and could sense that she wasn't human, but in fact a Maya. However, she knew that the man, Lumiere, and everyone else in the castle was human. This puzzled her greatly. Why would a Maya be with a castle full of humans?

Later that day, Babette was in the ballroom doing her duties alone, when Sophie's voice came from behind her "Excuse me" she said.

"Oui?" asked Babette, turning to her.

The young girl asked "Why are you so worried around me?"

She hesitated at first, and then said "Well, I have never really been around…"

"A Drancina before?" finished the teenager knowingly.

"Well, I have, but not very many, and that was quite a few years ago" answered Babette.

Sophie responded with a small smile "I've never really been around a lot of Maya before, but I do know that they _don't_ usually stay in a place this large without at least one more Maya present. Please explain why you are the exception."

The maid cringed at the question, but answered none the less. She looked into her eyes, which she soon realised was a big mistake. She saw Sophie's eyes turn silver, and then warmth overcame her, clouding her mind like a painless headache. Before she knew what she was doing, she said "I have someone here who I care very much for, and I cannot bare to be apart from him."

Sophie smiled, keeping her eyes fixed on Babette's "Who is he?" she asked in a smooth, gentle tone.

"Lumiere" she responded. After the answer was given, the teenage girl turned away from Babette, causing the maid to blink her eyes rapidly and break from her trancelike state. She growled in annoyance "You used Mind Influence on me!" she half-yelled in anger. It was a gift that only The Drancina possessed, and it enabled the 'victim' to involuntarily tell the truth when they locked eyes with the user.

Sophie shrugged "I didn't trust you" was her only answer. Babette had clearly been around humans for too long if she thought that using Mind Influence was a rare thing amongst The Drancina. Sophie had only ever been with a few humans…and a few other things. She shuddered at the thought of her recent 'stay' with them, which was the reason she had ended up at the castle. She had done what anyone would do, she had run.

Suddenly, Babette's next question broke the girl from her thoughts "Why are you here then?"

"I was trying to escape someone, a Zemya" answered the girl.

"Who?" inquired the maid.

She sighed and tried not to shudder at the mere use of her. Sophie took a deep breath and answered "She told me she was your sister."

Babette inhaled sharply "Jacqueline" she whispered in fear.

She nodded "I came to the castle to find you. Can you help me?"

The maid replied "Oui, I will help you the best I can mademoiselle Sophie. If you are the receiver of my sister's wrath, then you certainly need to be alert and safe." Then, she continued, kneeling down to Sophie's eye level "There is one thing that you must remebr though" she started.

"What?" asked Sophie.

Babette answered, her voice suddenly lower and her eyes steely "Jacqueline will do _anything_ to get what she wants."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Late that night, Babette lay in her bed, twisting and turning under the sheets and shaking. Terrifying dreams invaded her vision, suffocating her and blurring her sense of the dream world and reality.

She awoke quickly soon after, gasping loudly as she did so, her eyes darting in panic around the room to confirm her safety. Beads of sweat covered her face and entire body, and her breathing was heavy. She ran a hand through her tangled hair as her heartbeat slowed "Just a dream" she told herself in a whisper.

Her heart raced and her body tensed once again upon hearing a knock at her bedroom door. However, she relaxed when she heard Lumiere's voice "Babette, are you alright? I heard you screaming."

Somewhat shakily, Babette stood from her bed and walked towards the door, opening it slightly, meeting Lumiere's worried expression. His grey blue-eyes, as they always had, seemed to be able to look right into her soul and see her every feeling. The maid found herself unable to suppress the small smile that tugged at the corner of her lips at his presence "Bonjur" she said quietly.

Lumiere couldn't contain his soft smile "I am glad you are alright. When I heard you screaming I came as fast as I could from my room. Of course, that is quite difficult for one to do when my room is in an entirely separate section" he said. The Frenchman looked her over briefly, and saw that, even barefoot and in her long cream nightdress with her hair completely messy, she was still the most stunning woman in the world.

Babette glanced at his dishevelled golden-brown hair and laughed quietly to herself. He had always made an effort to look completely immaculate in her presence, and yet he looked as though he had only just gotten out of bed at that moment. It made sense however, because he actually _had_ only just awoken from his sleep.

Lumiere inquired, bringing her attention back to their situation "Why were you screaming cheri? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Oui. Well, I suppose I was but I also was not. It was a nightmare of sorts, but it was also a memory…of these creatures, The Drancina. They were chasing me, attempting to hunt me down. Then _she_ was with them, and there, there was someone with her. I could not tell who though, for that was when I awoke" explained the maid. Lumiere nodded in understanding, needing no explanation of who _she_ was. He had learnt that the young woman feared Jacqueline more then she let show.

Not knowing what else to do, the Frenchman slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer in a warm embrace. He patted her hair softly like a father would do to a small child, humming a gentle tune to her quietly. He gazed at Babette, and felt the feelings that he used to have come back to him. These were feelings of love, love that he still had for her even though she clearly had decided to be friends. He was unable to simply be friends with her, although he had once said he could, he was incapable of doing so. Lumiere was ready to admit it, he loved her.

All of a sudden, the Frenchman felt Babette's weight on him begin to increase, and saw that she had almost completely fallen asleep. Chuckling quietly, he gently picked her up (bridle style, for that was easiest), and carried her to her bed, laying her down softly. Lumiere, after covering the young woman up in the soft sheets, kissed her lightly on the forehead and whispered close to her ear "Bon nuit cheri Babette."

All of a sudden, the all too familiar voice of a certain old beggar woman came from behind him "I am so glad that the Prince has not been the only one to learn to love."

Lumiere turned, and saw the Enchantress (in her disguise as an old woman), standing behind him. The Frenchman, after walking out of Babette's room with her, grinned and bowed gallantly "Bonsoir" he greeted.

She smiled a crooked smile "Hello Lumiere" she replied.

"How did you get in?" inquired the young man.

The Enchantress laughed kindly "It seems that the castle guards will do anything for me now."

Lumiere asked "What are you doing here?"

Her expression turned serious "I came to warn you. Sophie may not be a threat, but the person after her is…Jacqueline" she said. The young man, trying to contain his anger at the mention of the Zemya, simply nodded. Then, the Enchantress continued "Sophie isn't human, she is a Drancina. They are part Maya and part Zemya…and incredibly powerful. They feed off both human and plant blood, although most, like Sophie, just feed off plants. They are very valuable to both races, the Zemay especially since The Drancina do not have the limitations that a Zemya does, which means that they are a valuable weapon against _any_ Maya."

"This is why Jacqueline is after Sophie?" guessed Lumiere.

"Yes, but she is more important than you think. If someone with Jacqueline's power and sinisterness gets control of Sophie…it could spell the end for the Maya race" explained the Enchantress.

Lumiere added "The castle has to be told about this, they have to know to stay on their guard. Jacqueline has 'visited' here once and she could easily do it again. Most of all, we have to keep Sophie safe."

The Enchantress nodded "Yes. However, I am afraid that you and Babette will have to do this yourselves, I have to go and attend to some other business" she apologised.

Lumiere smiled "Merci Madam. Au bein tot" he replied. As soon as she had finished the words, the Enchantress disappeared in a bright light.

Meanwhile, Sophie was out in the gardens, dressed only in her nightgown and slippers. She enjoyed the night, and would often sneak out to look at the stars. She lay on her back on the cool grass, staring at the stars and connecting the constellations.

All of a sudden, a female voice came from beside her "Excusez-moi." The teenager bolted up from the grass immediately, her body tensing in case of an attack.

The Enchnatress smiled kindly "I have been looking for you" she said.

Sophie backed away instantly, her heartbeat racing at the familiar scent, knowing it wasn't the Enchantress "Get away from me!" she demanded.

"Oh, I am afraid I cannot do that" she answered. All of a sudden, she lunged at Sophie at a superhuman speed, knocking her down and pinning her to the ground. The young woman chuckled darkly, allowing her disguise to disappear.

Strands of her long red hair fell in front of her eyes, which turned dark blue, but her body shape changed to be similar to Babette's. Sophie knew that woman anywhere…it was Jacqueline.

Jacqueline smiled wickedly at her, looking her straight in the eyes "Bonjur Sophie" she sneered.

All of a sudden, someone jumped at her seemingly from nowhere, knocking her off the young girl. Sophie stood and realised that her saviour was none other than Babette. The maid snarled at her sister, fangs bared and her irises golden "You may have fooled the guards with that disguise, but you do not fool me."

"I…I thought you were asleep" said Jacqueline.

Babette smiled slyly "I faked it. That way, Lumiere would not know I had followed Sophie and would not come after me, it would put him in danger" she replied.

Jacqueline, her fangs bared and eyes golden also, threw her sister off of her. Babette flew across the garden, but regained her balance when she skid to a stop not too far away. The maid was about to attack again, when she noticed that Jacqueline had vanished.

Sophie huffed "Well, she certainly took off quickly" she commented.

"As soon as she realised that winning this time was impossible. She will be back though…and more determined then ever" answered Babette, glancing at the now fearful girl.

Sophie neared the young woman and said, not taking her eyes from where Jacqueline had been "I think you need to tell more people, maybe tell the guards to increase their security. Things are going to be even more intense now."

Babette nodded, not meeting her eyes, and answered "Oui mon ami. You need to be protected from her. Everything depends on your safety…absolutely everything."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankyou to the lovely miss Electric Phantom and the lovely Nimara for your reviews! **

**Sorry my chapters have been so short, but I can't seem to write too much in a chapter a lot of the time. **…

_Chapter 4_

After he had been told of Sophie's attack, Lumiere could only find one person to blame…himself. However, Babette insisted otherwise "It was not your fault Lumiere…."

"Oui, it was. I even told her what our plan was for protection! I am such a fool!" interrupted the Frenchman.

The maid shook her head "No, you are being absurd. Anyone could have spoken to her about it. She fooled everyone, even _me_ for a minute" she responded.

Lumiere interjected "But _you_ realised it and was able to help Sophie."

Babette smiled slightly and touched his hand gently "It was not your fault Lumiere. Sophie is safe now, and that is all that matters" she said.

The young man nodded "Oui…and we need to keep it that way" he added.

The maid sighed "Oui, but that means telling the castle about her" she continued.

"Mon Dieu, that is going to be difficult" commented Lumiere.

Suddenly, the thought of Sophie was pushed from Babette's mind. Instead, she thought of the man sitting beside her, and all that she had put him through. She sighed once again "He does not deserve that. But, he does deserve to know more about who I _really_ am" she muttered. Getting an idea, the maid stood "Lumiere, veins, I need to show you something" she said, and walked away. The Frenchman, although a little confused, followed her.

They walked down a long corridor in complete silence, until Babette suddenly dragged him into the nearest open room. Looking around, the young man saw that it was the dining room, and wondered if it had been a deliberate choice because of its slightly dim lighting.

Babette stood a short way in front of him with her back to him, and, to his surprise and her embarrassment, began undoing the laces of her bodice. She let it slip down to her wrists, where she caught it in her hands. She wore no chemise, so her back were bare to his view. The maid turned her head just enough to see his expression, and resisted smiled "Do not get too excited…" she teased "This is not what you think." Then, she turned back and continued facing the wall.

Lumiere, although he was unsure why, stepped closer tentatively. That was when he saw them. Displayed on her back like three beautiful pieces of art…were three tattoos. The first one, and one of the smallest, sat just below her left shoulder blade, where the wrap of her uniform usually covered. It was drawn in black ink, and it depicted what looked like a silver stake with a ball of what he could only assume was meant to be light, and the tip.

The second, which was in exactly the same place on her right, but slightly larger, showed something entirely different. It showed the outline of a leaf that was fashioned in such a way that it looked as though it floated in the breeze.

The last, which was quite large, sat at her lower back and ended just above her skirt. It was a religious cross with a fancy design on the tips, and a heart in the centre.

Astonished, Lumiere could only stare at the markings as he softly and gently ran his fingers over them. He felt Babette stiffen slightly as his unexpected touch, but then relax. The Frenchman asked softly "Why do you have these?"

"It is important for Maya to show their loyalty to their race. Some simply choose to wear necklaces or bracelets with these items on them, but some, like me, chose to have them represented like this" answered Babette, not meeting his gaze.

"But…why? I mean, getting these would have hurt you" asked Lumiere.

The maid cringed at the memory of the excruciating pain of reviving her tattoos, but quickly regained her composure. She answered, turning her head to him "This way, they will always be with me, and they receive an even deeper meaning for me."

Lumiere continued to run his hands over her bare back in wonder, but then something else took over. It was something he had felt before around her…lust. Simply touching even a bared_ section_ of her body and hearing her voice caused the lust to arise in him at an alarming rate. He breathed slowly, attempting to calm himself down, before finally taking his hands away and closing his eyes. If he did not touch her or look at her, he would not lose control.

Babette herself had been rather enjoying the feel of his soft, warm hands, and his gentle voice…

She shook her head "_No_" she thought sternly, stopping herself. But, despite her attempts, something inside her, something that had been locked up for so long, uncaged itself. It was a feeling of…love. The maid sighed "No, love is impossible for me" she muttered. However, something inside of her insisted otherwise. Babette, satisfied to have shown him what he needed to see, put her bodice back on before turning to Lumiere "So…now you know everything" she said.

"Well, not _everything_" replied the Frenchman with a lazy grin.

Babette rolled her eyes at his joke "Very funny" she commented.

"Merci beaucoup, I was hoping for that" answered Lumiere.

All of a sudden, the silence was broken by Sophie's terrified scream. Acting quickly, Lumiere and Babette immediately ran to find her.

When they did find Sophie, they also found a very unpleasant sight…The Zemya. There were about eleven of them, all paying attention only to the girl.

Babette snarled and bared her fangs "GET AWAY FROM HER!" she yelled. The group of Zemya turned to the maid, and a few of them ran at her. However, their attack was put to a stop when they were thrown back by both Babette's magic and her supernatural strength. Her eyes darted around, trying to keep an eye on both Sophie and Lumiere, however this proved impossible.

When she turned around, she saw Lumiere…with a Zemya holding him. It was a male that was probably twice his size and had far more visible muscle. The Frenchman struggled in his grip, but then suddenly plunged something into his chest…a silver stake. The Zemya screamed in pain and released him, dying quickly.

Lumiere glanced at Babette and a small smile formed on his lips "I kept this just in case we needed it, and it looks like it was a good idea" he said.

All of a sudden, a bright light accompanied by a powerful force entered the room, emanating from where Sophie stood. With her advanced eyesight, Babette could see past the light. She saw that Sophie's irises glowed silver, and she held what looked like two balls of light in her hands. The young girl snarled at the Zemya, her own fangs visible, and she suddenly thrust her hands into the ground. Then, as if the floor was breaking, long cracks of what looked like fire began to form on the floor, but they only harmed the Zemya and did no damage to the castle. When the fire cracks even passed a Zemya, the evil vampire would burst into flames and then disappear…dead.

When all of the Zemya vanished, the light disappeared and Sophie's eyes returned to normal. Babette stared at the young girl "_I do not remember The Drancina being able to do that_" she thought.

Sophie looked at the two shocked people in front of her and smiled slightly "See, I can look after myself perfectly" she said.

Lumiere inquired "How did they even find us?"

Babette saw Sophie's expression become nervous, and asked "Do you have something to tell us?"

The teenager sighed "Jacqueline, she told them…she told them to kill…" she was unable to finish her sentence.

"She told them to kill you?" inquired Babette. However, that was not the answer. After all she had learnt about Sophie's importance, it surprised her when her guess was incorrect. But, that surprise was soon replaced by fear when Sophie replied

"No, they were told to kill _you_ Babette. Now, they will stop at nothing to make sure that you're dead. I'm not the one who needs to protection now…it's you."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Jacqueline's furious voice tore through her castle "You FAILED!? How _could_ you!?"

The servant Zemya, found himself shaking at his Mistress's anger. He had been one of the few who had escaped their encounter at the castle, for he had never set foot in it, but was now whishing that he _had_ been killed. Terrified, he began unsteadily "W-well, it w-wasn't e-exactly easy…"

She turned sharply to face the man before her, her voice still dripping with hostility and her irises shining golden in rage. The young woman stepped closer as she spoke, not taking her gaze from him "It was not _easy_!? I practically hand-fed Babette to you, and all you had to do was slit her pathetic little throat, and you could not even do _that_!"

The servant cringed "I…I'm s-sorry Mistress" he stuttered.

Jacqueline scoffed "Oh, you are sorry are you? I will make you sorry!" she snarled, and thrust her right arm forward. She smiled slyly and twisted her right hand, causing the air around the servant to thin so that he was chocking from the lack of oxygen.

The Zemya gasped frantically, holding his throat and trying to gain air. He coughed several times and strangled cries of pain escaped him, now hoping she would kill him. The air slipped away so gradually, yet so quickly at the same time.

Jacqueline, satisfied that her servant had been tortured enough (for the time being), abruptly cancelled her spell, returning her hand to normal and putting her arm back by her side. She bared her fangs "Now, sortez" she snarled. He nodded and exited the room as fast as possible, leaving Jacquleine alone. She growled in fury and frustration "Useless! They are absolutely _useless_! I do not know why I did not just go there myself" she said to herself.

Suddenly, an idea formed in her mind, and a sinister smile slowly crossed her lips "Precisely…I do not know why I did not think of it in the first place" she muttered. Jacqueline chuckled darkly at the thought of her plan, her fangs glinting in the dim light.

That night, Sophie closed her eyes, listening to the beautiful music that played in the ballroom. All of a sudden, she heard the voice of Adrian, one of the stableboys, from, being her "Come _on_ mon ami!" he said, irritated. He had asked Sophie if she would care to get into mischief, but she had ignored him.

Sophie looked at him, refusing to move "Adrian. We can't!" she answered.

He smiled roguishly "I say we can" he replied.

Sophie sighed "Oh alright" she said.

The two crept outside to the stables, where Cogsworth was tending to the horses. Sophie stopped in her tracks upon seeing him, pulling Adrian to a halt "We cannot play a trick on him. That's _Mr. Cogsworth_" she said.

Suddenly, Adrian heard his father's footsteps, getting closer. Sophie gasped and darted under a large table, dragging the boy under with her. Adrian nudged her "Come on, you can use that magic of yours to make him think he did it himself" he pressed.

Sophie shook her head at first, but then surrendered to his idea "Fine" she answered.

A few minutes later, Cogsowrth knocked furiously on the castle front door. Lumiere opened it, and laughed at the sight. The Head of Household was covered in mud, and holding Sophie and Adrian accusingly. He set the two teenagers down in front of the Frenchman "Deal with these two would you? I have to go and clean myself off" he said, walking away.

After the teenagers had entered the castle and shut the door, Sophie pointed to Adrian "It was all his idea!" she said.

Lumiere smiled and chuckled kindly "If you wanted to play a trick of Cogsworth, all you had to do was ask me" he said.

Babette meanwhile, was out in the gardens, enjoying the soft breeze that blew through the trees and the smell of the night-blooming flowers. All of a sudden, she heard movement near her, and whirled around to the source. When she saw its maker, the maid felt her heart race as she backed away, and, before she realized it, the young woman let out a small scream.

From inside the castle, Lumiere heard her small scream, and attempted to get out the door to her, only to find that it had suddenly locked. He tried his hardest, but it was impossible…it was locked.

Babette kept her eyes focused on the woman in front of her. A few strands of Jacqueline's dishevelled red hair fell in front of her eyes, but she brushed it back absentmindedly, keeping her gaze fixed on her sister.

Her breath was visable in the cold winter air, and a small, evil smile tugged at her lips as she said "This is going to be fun." Then, before she could realise it, Babette was pinned to the ground by her sister, and Jacqueline's eyes, wild and furious, drilled into her own.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Babette let out an animalistic low growl and her irises shone golden in the darkness "I doubt that this will be as fun as you think" she snarled. Jacqueline did not respond verbally, and instead chose to slap her sister hard on the cheek, causing Babette to hiss in pain. The maid looked at her "You should not have done that" she said with a small, sly smile.

In seconds, Babette threw Jacqueline off, land on the ground and roll along the grass like a ragdoll. The older sibling stood, not even dazed, and leapt towards her sister with a predatory look.

The maid attempted to dodge the attack, but she wasn't fast enough. Jacqueline pinned her against a tree, a hand around her sister's throat. She smiled wickedly "You always were the weaker one" she said.

"Oui…" gasped Babette "But I am strong enough to kill you." Without another word, she kicked her sister in the leg and slapped her in one movement, shoving her off and escaping her hold.

Jacqueline smiled menacingly "_Never mind, I do not even have to get close to you to kill you_" she thought.

"What?" inquired Babette, having heard her thoughts. However, she soon found out her sister's plans. Seconds later, the maid felt her air become restricted, causing her to hysterically gulp to try to preserve it. It was like her lungs had suddenly been constricted and she could no longer take too many breaths, and the ones she took were all small and short.

From a distance, Jacqueline laughed menacingly "You, Babette, are clearly out of your mind if you think you can defeat me" she said.

The maid glared at her, speaking quietly and brokenly because of the lack of air "I…assure you…I…am…in….the right…frame…of…mind."

"I would not waste your breath if I were you" warned her sister.

All of a sudden, Sophie's furious voice came from behind her "Let her _go_ Jacqueline!" she yelled.

Turning to the girl, the Zemya cancelled her spell, and Babette gasped, glad for her air to return. However, upon seeing her sister with her attention on Sophie, the young woman's gratitude soon turned to fear. Using her vampire speed, she darted before Jacqueline, standing in front of Sophie as protectively as if she were the girl's own mother. She narrowed her eyes "You will not come any closer to her" she snarled.

Jacqueline gave her such a look that Babette knew she was silently daring her to try anything. The older sibling laughed bitterly "How are you going to stop me?" she asked tauntingly. Before Babette got a chance to answer, she was thrust backwards and tumbled on the ground as if she were nothing more than a doll, and, at first, didn't get up.

She was still breathing, but, because of the damage she had received and the coldness of the night, the young woman was growing weak. Especially considering it was the middle of the night, which was when The Maya were at their most helpless. Also, she had not had her requirement of plant blood in hours, which drained her strength even faster.

Sophie looked at Babette, concerned for her safety. However, this proved to be a mistake on her part. All of a sudden, she was grabbed from behind, a hand clasped over her mouth to prevent her screams.

Jacqueline, holding a thrashing Sophie, walked towards her sister and smiled wickedly "It seems like I have one this time mon cher soeur" she said. Then, the Zemya kicked her sister in the side, causing her to roll further and end up underneath the shade of a tree.

Babette, vaguely aware of even being kicked, could do nothing but lay there, her entire body hurting and feeble. She sighed, and then suddenly heard voices and running footsteps behind her. Then, the young maid suddenly felt herself being lifted gently from the ground as if she were a precious treasure, and someone's arms wrapped around her softly. She heard Lumiere's familiar voice whisper close to her ear, his voice filled with worry and relief "Ma cheri, j'etais tellement inquiete pour toi." Realising she could hardly even stand, the Frenchman carefully picked her up in his arms, holding her close. He looked down at her, and she refused to meet his gaze. She felt inferior to him in physical appearance. He was still pristine in his uniform, while she, with her torn dress and a mixture of dirt, snow and cuts and bruises on her skin, looked horrid.

Lumiere, gazing at her with the upmost concern and sympathy, decided he would not tell her of the outcome of the fight…not until she asked. She would live, that he knew, but he was still worried about her. Carrying her back inside, Lumiere's eyes never left Babette's. He decided he wouldn't tell her the very bad outcome of what had occurred.

He wouldn't tell her that Jacqueline had taken Sophie.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Babette was revived from the blurriness of semi-consciousness by Lumiere's voice "Mon amour, s'il vous pliat, stay awake" he whispered. She blinked a few times, waking herself and her senses, and her eyes instinctively darted around to see if she was in a safe environment. Upon seeing that it was the study, she relaxed and recalled what had happened. Her heart skipped a beat "Sophie" she whispered.

The sound of Lumiere's voice brought her attention to him. He was kneeled in front of her, holding her hand and had a warmth cloth beside him. The Frenchman looked into her eyes "You…do not need to worry about Sophie mon ange, not yet" he said.

Babette shook her head "No, I have to find her" she argued.

The young man's grip on her hand tightened slightly "No cheri, it is too dangerous" he replied. Lumiere leant forward and gently kissed her on the head before saying softly into her locks "I already lost you once, I cannot bear to lose you again."

The maid smiled "Merci" she responded quietly.

"For what?" asked the Frenchman, moving away just enough to see her face.

"For caring so much about me" answered Babette.

Lumiere swallowed hard, now nervous. He wanted to tell her that he adored her, practically worshipped her, but, whenever he tried to speak the words of love in her presence of late, he would find himself unable to.

Babette continued to look at him, lost in her own thoughts. Secretly, she wanted, no, needed their relationship to return to how it had been, but knew that they could not. What they had been through was proof that she was too dangerous to court someone like him, someone who didn't deserve any of what he had been subjected to. She shook her head "_I am being silly, I have to tell him how I feel_" she thought. The young woman took a deep breath and, still looking at him, said "Lumiere, I….know that you still have feelings for me. But we cannot be together. It is far too dangerous…."

"For me?" guessed the Frenchman. Not giving her a chance to reply, he kissed her hand and continued whole-heartedly "Babette, ma cheri, I do not care if it is dangerous to be with you. I cannot bear to be _without_ you. When you….left the castle, I was devastated. I considered leaving _myself _for some time, but then I remembered that that was not what you would have wanted. So, that is why I came looking for you to help you escape Jacqueline's hold. It is why I helped you flee from your sister's imprisonment when she kidnapped you, and it is why I have always been there for you."

Babette, close to tears now from happiness, hugged him tightly "Oh Lumiere" she exclaimed. She suddenly felt that familiar feeling again, that feeling of love and adoration. She was not sure why she said it, but perhaps it was her mind's way of saying that she could love again. The maid, after realising him from her hug, smiled and said "Lumiere, there is something I have to tell you."

"Oui?" inquired the Frenchman.

"But…." continued the maid "Sometimes actions speak louder than words do." With saying anything more, Babette kissed him softly but passionately on his lips, wrapping her arms around him. She felt Lumiere somewhat stiffen at first, obviously slightly startled, but he relaxed soon afterwards. His soft fingers tenderly stroked her hair, and his other hand rested on her waist and gently brought her intimately close.

Babette allowed herself to melt into the moment of bliss, remembering when times like that had not been so rare. Why could she not love him? For the first time since Lumiere brought her back, she saw no reason why not. Lumiere adored her, and she him, and the only real issue that passed them was…

Sophie.

That thought alone brought the maid back to the matter at hand. She broke the kiss, allowed herself to smile, and then demanded "Where is she? What happened to her?"

Lumiere needed no explanation on who Babette meant "Sophie…was taken by Jacqueline. I do not know where she is" he confessed.

The young woman suddenly felt so many things reel inside of her. Fear, worry, helplessness, her mind was simply swirling. She stood and turned to the young man "We need to find them" she said.

He nodded in agreement, standing also "_She is not going to listen to me, so I might as well go with her_" he thought.

Suddenly, Babette felt a tug in her mind, like a dull, annoying headache. Knowing the feeling well, she let her mind reach out to the Enchantress, and soon she no longer saw the study, but a ballroom. The real Enchantress stood there, and she said "Babette, I can help you find Sophie. She is here in the castle, in the West Wing to be exact. I will be joining you and Lumiere shortly." No sooner had she said those words, then Babette was pushed from the 'sighting'.

She walked out the door and didn't make eye contact as she said to Lumiere "We have to go, now. Sophie is in the West Wing."

Babette ran towards the gigantic doors of the West Wing, attempting to be as quiet as possible. She knew, however, that Jacqueline would sense them coming. Upon reaching the doors, she was about to open them, when they suddenly burst open! The maid stumbled backwards, her body tensing in case of an attack, and growled when Jacqueline walked out of the room. Babette snarled, her fangs catching the candlelight and shinning slightly "Let Sophie go!"

Jacqueline smiled slyly "I am afraid that that is not going to happen. Sophie is…well, unable to come to you at the moment."

Babette, alarmed, glanced behind her sister, and gasped. Sophie was tied to a chair, her hands in thick woollen gloves, and she was also blindfolded to prevent use of Mind Influence. The maid, using her vampire speed, moved past Jacqueline and went to Sophie's side.

Jacqueline whirled around instantly, and, in seconds, was behind her younger sibling, with her arm around her neck. Pulling her away from the teenager, the older woman growled and her fangs pressed against Babette's neck "You know…" she whispered "I quite enjoyed your company more when you were a Zemya. Perhaps I should do that again."

Lumiere, thinking fast, grabbed his silver stake and ran towards Jacqueline. He knew she would see him coming, but he had learnt from past experience how to outwit her. When Jacqueline turned to swipe at him (letting Babette go in the process), Lumiere quickly changed direction. Her two second confusion was all he needed, because the cold stake tip was soon pressed up to her throat, although not enough to draw blood. Jacqueline froze in her place, and Lumiere spoke. His voice was so cold and filled with hatred that he even scared himself "If you harm one hair on her head, you will regret it" he growled. He was not a violent man, but at that moment, he found himself wanting nothing more than to be rid of Jacqueline.

Suddenly, a bright, blinding light filled the room, and, when the light cleared, the Enchantress stood there. She looked at Lumiere "Remove the stake from her and give it to Babette" she said, still keeping her voice kind.

As soon as the stake was removed from its threat near her neck, Jacqueline lunged at Lumiere, colliding with him and using her superhuman speed to drive him into the wall. She looked into his eyes and demanded "Why do you insist on being such a pest?!" she demanded rhetorically.

Lumiere, despite the siduation and his expression, attempted humour by replying in the same manner "Why do _you_ insist on throwing me against walls?" Seconds later, he kicked her as hard as possible and shoved her off of him, sending her stumbling in Babette's direction.

Sophie, who had been freed by Babette, began to use her magic, but the maid stopped her. Swiftly, the young woman picked the stake off the ground and plunged it into Jacqueline's back with such force that it didn't seem right for her.

Jacqueline let out a scream of pain and shock, and Babette quickly pulled the stake out. Although Jacqueline collapsed to the ground, she wasn't dead, she was simply doing something that Babette had little memory of. The maid leant beside her sister, touching her back gently. She felt her stiffen at the touch, and Jacqueline's voice, weak and sad, was muffled slightly by her hands as she said "Go away Babette, you should not be near me."

Babette shook her head "No, it is alright Jackie, I am not afraid of you anymore" she said softly and comfortingly.

"You should be" answered her sister quietly. Babette felt Jacqueline's body shake as flows of tears rocked her, and her sister wailed into her hands.

"Jackie, please, trust me. You cannot hurt anyone now" answered the younger sibling.

Jacqueline stood, although shakily, and Babette led her out of the room, whispering comforting words to her in French. The older woman refused to meet her gaze, or that of anyone, as she was led out, but listened none the less.

Lumiere stood in the room, shocked at what he had seen. The terrifying creature of darkness that he had known to be Jacqueline was crying heavily and seemed shameful and afraid. There could only be one explanation for that. It was the same way that Babette had behaved when she had been turned back. Jacqueline was no longer the way she used to be, she had been turned back by her sister.

Lumiere hurried to Babette's room, where she had taken Jacqueline, and did not hesitate in opening the door. Jacqueline lay on her young sister's bed, her cries silenced to soft sobs that were very rare. She turned her head to see who had entered, and she immediately backed away "Monsieur Lumiere…I am so sorry" she said. She felt tears building up in her eyes once again, but held them back.

Lumiere replied somewhat awkwardly, keeping his distance also "It...is alright mademoiselle."

Jacqueline ran a hand through her long red hair "I…I just cannot believe that I am a Maya again…" she turned to Babette "Do you think people will accept me?" she asked hopefully.

"Oui, I can assure you they will" answered her sister.

Akwardly once again, Lumiere inquired "Are you…feeling better Jacqueline?"

She nodded "Oui. Babette explained that the guilt you have about your Zemya life never really goes away, but it can be dulled into practically nothing. With her help, I have succeeded in starting to do so" she answered.

Babette said nothing, she simply looked at the awkward exchange between her sister and her suitor "_It is quite interesting that he is more uneasy around her then I am_" she thought.

Jacqueline giggled, having heard her sister's thoughts, and thought back "_Oui, I was expecting you to be the one who was at more unease around me. But, I suppose monsieur Lumiere has a point for his hostility_."

A small smile twitched at Lumiere's lips, although had had not heard a word of their 'conversation' "Well, if you excuse me, I am quite tired" he said, and then walked out the door.

"Bon nuit monsieur Lumiere" called Jacqueline.

Babette huffed, and look at her now dejected sibling "It is alright, he is simply having a harder time adjusting to you, but he will get used to you" she assured her. However, immediately after saying that, she muttered under her breath so quietly that even her sister could barely hear "At least I hope so."


	8. Chapter 8

_Epilogue: One year later _

Babette sat on the fountain in the gardens, enjoying the beautiful spring scenery and particularly the sunlight it brought. The natural light shone on her left hand, and she looked down at it, smiling. On one of her fingers, was a single golden band that sparkled in the sunlight…her wedding ring. She and Lumiere had been courting for quite some time until his proposal, and she, of course, had accepted.

_He led her out of the castle's man entrance and to the large fountain in the gardens. Babette started "Why did you…?" _

_He pressed a gentle, loving kiss to her lips, and pulled away only millimetres "Babette…" he said softly "You are the most perfect woman in the world. I do not care what you are, but I swear to you that I would crawl on my knees to the ends of the earth to make you happy. You are the image of perfection, ma cheri, and I cannot think of anything more beautiful in the entire world." Then, he stepped back slightly and continued in the same tone, holding her hands in his "I know that we have had a small…break in our relationship, but you have to know that I never stopped loving you." _

_Then, to her surprise, the maitre'd gracefully got down on one knee, still holding her hands and looking into her eyes. The Frenchman grinned "I know this may come as a shock to you Babette…" his face grew serious as he continued "But you have to understand that this is entirely your choice." Then, he smiled again and let go of one of her hands, only to produce a small, box from his pocket. Opening it, it was revealed that inside, was a beautiful plain golden band. Then, he smiled again and gazed into her eyes adoringly as he asked "Babette Roux, will you marry me?" _

_She squealed, tears of happiness trickling down the corners of her eyes "Oui Lumiere! Of course I will!" then practically threw herself at it him in a passionate kiss. _

Babette was brought from the memory by the voice of her older sister "Bonjur" she greeted, coming over with a slightly tentative smile.

The younger sibling rolled her eyes with a smile "You do not have to be so careful around me anymore Jackie, you are different now" she said reassuringly.

"I know…" said Jacqueline, coming to sit beside her "But I still cannot believe that I once did those things to you. Worse…I made you like I was, and now you have guilt too."

Babette touched her sister's hand comfortingly "I understand Jackie, but that is the past now. You have to let it go" she replied.

"I know I have" came a familiar male voice from behind them.

"Lumiere, mon cher!" squealed Babette, standing and running towards him.

He hugged her tightly "Well, if I get a welcoming like that, perhaps I should go away more often" he teased playfully. He sighed "But the adoption procedure was very dull…" he broke into a cheeky grin as he added "So I think Cogsworth liked it."

The maid giggled at this, and replied "Oui, I think it would have suited him very nicely."

Sophie's voice then came from behind Lumiere "Hey…have you forgotten about your new daughter?" she asked rhetorically. Babette and Lumiere had decided to adopt Sophie after realising she had no family and nowhere to live…and they simply couldn't part from her.

Her 'father' turned to her and grinned "Hmm, I was wondering if I had forgotten something" he joked.

Jacqueline stayed seated at the fountain, smiling at the new family. She stood and walked over "How was the trip Lumiere?" she asked.

He laughed kindly "Oh, cheri, it was horrible. Cogsworth would not stop talking, and I think he should be trailed for murder, for he absolutely board me to death" he replied. The Head of Household had insisted on joining Lumiere on his journey, and the Frenchman was now regretting ever allowing him to do so.

Sophie smiled at Jacqueline "Can you show me some of your tricks Jackie?" she inquired.

The young woman nodded and knelt down. She held her hand over a small collection of grass, and moved a finger in a fast circular motion. At the same time her finger moved, the grass and small twigs began to swirl, and then rose from the ground and continued even faster as if there were in a miniature cyclone. Jacqueline's air abilities were advanced, and she soften did small tricks such as that for children, when they asked, to amuse them.

Most of the children she performed the air tricks for called her a 'magician' because she could do anything with air, but only Sophie knew that she was no magician. It was a magic she had been born with, yes, but it was slightly less amazing when one knew of the supernatural world.

Babette scowled playfully "Do not go stealing all of the spotlight Jackie" she said, and then smiled slyly. She held out her right palm flat, and a ball of golden light materialised, floating above her hand. As soon as the maid closed her hand, the light disappeared, and she lowered her hand.

All of a sudden, she became aware that there was something on the fountain…and recognised it immediately. The rose, the exact same one that the Enchnatress had offered the Prince the night the spell had been cast, lay on the fountain. Curious, Babette and Jacqueline darted over to it using her vampire speed, and saw that, next to the rose, was a piece of paper. Babette picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it, and her sister read over her shoulder. On it, read:

_Keep the rose Babette, I am giving it to you as a gift. Jacqueline, I give to you my best wishes, and remember that whatever you have done in the past will not affect your future and that you are still loved. To both of you, never lose sight of the ones who love you, for they may be closer then you think._

_Tell Prince Adam I said hello,_

_The Enchantress._

Babette looked at Jacqueline, who smiled at her. Suddenly, she felt Lumiere's arms around her waist, and relaxed her head against his chest. Sophie moved beside her 'mother' and hugged her. Babette patted her head gently, and smiled.

All of a sudden, Adam and Belle walked towards them, and smiled at the sight. Babette turned to them, picked up her gift, and nodded to Adam. Remembering what she had to do, she said, not being able to resist a small grin "Oh, Master, the Enchantress says hello."

Adam's face paled at the news at first, but then nodded "I see. Well…tell her I said thankyou…for everything she did" he answered. Babette needed no explanation as to what he meant. He was referring to the spell.

All of a sudden, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Jacqueline…flirting with her husband. By their auras, she could tell that it was merely a humorous thing.

Lumiere walked back towards her, and she calmed down. He drew her close again "She was just trying to make you angry, playfully of course" he said.

The young woman nodded "I know" she replied. Turning to her sister, she saw her wink and disappear into the wood at her vampire speed. Babette laughed kindly and ran after at the same speed, engaging in a playful chase. As soon as she set off, Babette yelled in mock anger "JACKQUELINE!"

The sound of laughter from both siblings could be heard for hours on end. It was that happiness that had been absent for too long to count, and something that they were both grateful to have return.

There was no danger anymore, no reason to worry.

Despite the dark times where lights and dreams were fading, the only thing that ever ended up _really_ fading… were the shadows of their lives.

…

**Well, there it is everyone, The Fading Trilogy is complete. **

**But, don't worry, because I'll be doing quite a few one-shots related to the Trilogy. Please wait patiently for them, read them, and review them! **

**See you soon, **

**- Babetteisawesome **


	9. Chapter 9

_The Fading Trilogy: The Soundtrack_

Once evening, Babette was wondering the halls, when she suddenly heard music coming from her sister's room. Curious, the young woman opened the door and stepped inside "Jackie?" she asked.

Jacqueline rose from her bed, smiling "Bonsoir" she greeted.

"What are you doing in here? I heard music" asked Babette.

Her sister replied "I have been listening to the selected music that Babetteisawesome showed me. She has wonderful taste."

The younger sibling, intrigued by the name, sat beside her sister on the bed. She looked at the small iPod that she held (don't ask why a person of that time has a iPod, just go with it), and looked through the songs.

**1. "Bring Me to Life" by Evanscence (trilogy theme song) **

**2. "A Thousand Years" by Christina Peri (Lumiere and Babette's theme) **

**3. "Say Something" by Big World & Christina Aguilera (when Lumiere is in that depression about Babette leaving in Book 2) **

**4. "Kill of the Night" by Gin Wigmore (Jacqueline's theme) **

**5. "I Don't Believe You" by Pink (when Lumiere has that argument with Babette at the start of Book 1) **

**6. "Don't You Remember" by Adele (when Lumiere finds Babette when she's a Zemya and they have a small argument, in Book 2)**

**7. "Let it Go" by Demi Lavado (Sophie's theme) **

**8. "Beating Heart" by Elie Goulding (Babette's theme) **

Jacqueline smiled at her sister "I think that we should listen to _your_ theme…" she laughed slightly "Mine might be a little dark."

The young woman smiled back "No, I think we should listen to the first one" she replied.

Her older sister's smile faded slightly "No…the other one" she growled. Then, her irises glowed and her fangs showed "Do you _really_ want to fight me?" she warned.

Babette growled back, her irises and fangs doing the same as her sister "Oui." The siblings playfully wrestled on the bed, before Jacquleine finally pinned down the younger one. She laughed kindly "I win" she declared with a smug smile.


End file.
